Ivan (Hope)
Ivan is the tritagonist from the upcoming Disney animated film Hope. He is Stolitsa's court jester-in-training and Prince Pyotr's friend. He will be voiced by Elijah Kelley. Disney Bio "Ivan is a young Roma man always with a trick up his sleeve, and a song in his bountiful heart. He is someone who lives by the belief that there is nothing in the world that compares to a good laugh. Now that this trickster has turned eighteen, he is almost ready to continue the proud — in his opinion — family tradition of spreading merriment as the Royal jester. However, there's just one thing left for Ivan to do to prove the castle needs a master of tomfoolery: on the name of his family, he must make Pyotr laugh." Appearance Ivan is of Romani ancestry, shown by his tanned skin colour. He is tall, muscular, round in the belly, and has a square jawline. His hair is golden blond and wavy, and his eyes are brown. Ivan wears a loose, skewed-collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red vest, dark pants, red boots, and a large orange, floral-print shawl with tassels, around his shoulders. For holding his jester paraphernalia, Ivan has many pouches tied to his two sashes, one across his chest, the other around his waist. Personality If there is one way to sum up Ivan simply, it would be "class clown." He is energetic, spontaneous, and extremely friendly. Ivan takes a humanitarian approach to life, and makes it his purpose to spread joy wherever he goes, mostly by singing or telling jokes. He doesn’t really care if his comedy makes him looks foolish; if they can brighten someone’s day, it’s all worth it. It is because of his frame of mind that Ivan wants to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a court jester more than anything. Unlike his two friends, Pyotr and Nadya, Ivan tends to interpret situations more positively than they really are, except, of course, when it comes to arguments. Quotes *(Narrative voiceover) This is a story you’ve probably heard before. There's a girl, a prince, and a little something that seemed small and worthless at first, before it turned so many lives around. Well, I was there too, but really, I was just along for the ride. Mostly, this story is about a special girl named Princess Nadezhda. But I always called her Nadya. *(Falling from celling)'' HEADS UP!!'' *''If I had the job, I'd be married to it, but since I'm not, I guess I'm, like, engaged. '' *''Alright, comrades, let go-a witch-hunting!'' *(To Pyotr) Look, you're my best friend, but let's be honest; you're creepy. *''My career, craft and calling is to make people laugh. It's what I do!'' Trivia *Ivan's signature colour is red. The colour red symbolizes vitality, passion and strong emotions, and he is associated with the red rose, which symbolizes sincere love and courage. *Ivan will be the film's narrator. *Ivan's full name literally means "Ivan, son of the blacksmith" Category:Hope Category:Upcoming Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tritagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:The Frigid Princess2515